Danny Phantom: Dark Danny returns
by kiki1109
Summary: It's been a year since the asteroid and Danny and his friends are just trying to finish up High School. Amity Park and the world are at peace. But not for long. Dark Danny has escaped from the thermus and from Clockworks time stream. He has come to take his revenge!
1. Background

I DON'T OWN ANY DANNY PHANTOM RIGHTS! ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO BUTCH HARTMAN AND NICKELODEON.

**Background **

It's a bright sunny day in Amity Park. The people walk around happily knowing that they are safe from any dangerous ghost that lurks around the corner. Why? Because they have their hero Danny Phantom to protect them. It's been 1 year since Danny saved the planet from the asteroid. In the first 6 months Danny has gotten a lot of attention. He has been on world tours, meetings, parties, and so one. But after that, things started calming down. Not back to normal though, I mean the whole world knows who he is. But now he has so many responsibilities, and on top of that HIGH SCHOOL! Danny, Sam, and Tucker are seniors now, which mean getting ready for college and graduation.

Tucker still going to Casper High even though he is the mayor. Though he could of graduated a year ago, he decided he wanted to walk with his original class. Sam is in the process building a charity network that helps with fighting environmental rights. Although black is still her color, she wants to make the world a lot greener. Even Tucker is helping with the project.

As for Danny, ghost hunting is still a part time job. But now he has the equipment and the team to protect the town better. After the asteroid, the government funded a ghost department that protects the people. They called it the Fenton Ghost Hunting Association, or FGHA. And it's a family business. Danny's parents are the CEO's and Technical advisors of FGHA. They take their job quite seriously but you know Jack, still blindly clueless. Jazz helps out to but now she is a college student at Yale with a full ride. Helping out with saving the world really opens up some doors.

One thing hasn't changed though and that is the fact that Danny, Tucker, and Sam still fight the ghost that come from the portal. Tucker and Sam still make time to help out with ghost hunting. That to them is still a number one priority.

Oh! How can I forget about the adorable couple. Danny and Sam have been going strong for a year. No matter how busy they get they always have time to see each other. Everyone loves the relationship, although some people thought they were dating like FOREVER ago.

Everything has been basically peaceful. Yes the occasional ghost causes problems but nothing world threatening. Finally the world is at peace.

_Or so we thought. Hope you liked the background chapter. Things are going to get a lot interesting after this. Look for updates!_


	2. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM

Chapter 1

Out side of time, Clockwork cleans up his home. Once done he makes sure that everything is in its place. As he goes by you see missing historic items that have been preserved. Clockwork approaches a highly secure door. He waves his staff and the door opens. He walks and stares at the Fenton Thermos that is surrounded by booby traps and a magical barrier.

"It has been 2 years since the future was saved. And though the world has been through its tragic times, Danny Phantom has done his job has the protector. Amity Park is at peace."

Clockwork moves towards the thermos. The thermos shakes, like something is trying to get out. Clockwork smiles and shakes his head.

"It's no use for you to try to escape. The only way out for you to get out is if I let you out." Clockwork turns towards the door, but stops has he hears a malicious laugh.

"Don't act so confident Clockwork. Its only a matter of time before I'm released,"says the eerie voice.

"I doubt it." Clockwork opens the door and exits the room. As he closes the door he reflex's on his words.

"I sense that something will be coming. I don't know exactly yet. Only time will tell. Gouch!" Clockwork yells for his clumsy servant. Gouch pops up in front of him. His hat falls down his face and hits his large nose. He rubs his nose then puts his metal hate back on his head.

"Yes sir! What do you need sir!" yells Gouch.

" I need to you to stay inside and guard the door. Be aware that he is clever. Don't listen to what he says." Clockwork floats away.

Gouch goes in and stands by the door.

"I thought Clockwork was smarter than to let a nincompoop guard the door." Says the evil voice.

Gouch ignores him. But you can tell that his words angered him.

"It's funny. You think he would have sent someone stronger to guard me. I can easily tear you apart." The dark voice new he was poking a nerve.

"I'm way stronger than you are!" Gouch had exploded. The dark voice new he had him.

"You will always be a weakling and there is nothing that can change my mind."

"Oh ya?" Gouch turns off all the boobie traps and goes to the thermos he opens it up and presses a button.

Gouch is thrown back from the force. Gouch rubs his head and looks into the terrifying red eyes of Dark Danny. Dark Danny laughs at the stupid ghost in front of him. And flies out into the room.

Clockwork looks at his mirror that reflex the present day of Amity Park. He hears a malicious laugh behind him. Dark Danny floats behind him. Clockwork tries to blast him with some ghost beams but Dark Danny blocks them. He then blasts Clockwork unconscious. Dark Danny looks into the mirror. He notices a stature in front of City Hall. It's his younger self.

"Well looks like I have missed a lot since my imprisonment. It looks like my younger self is a hero." Dark Danny shoots a energy beam at the mirror and it shatters.

"Not for long. Get ready for my return Danny Phantom." Dark Danny laughs evilly as his plans starts to form.


End file.
